Crush
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: What happens when Sakura sings a song in music class that's related to her feelings with her long time bestfriend Uchiha Sasuke. R&R. No music lyrics included.


**Me: I just decided to do this fic. for no reason at all. :D  
**

**Sakura: You my friend are weird on so many levels.  
**

**Me: I know! Now say the disclaimer or you can say bye bye to your Sasuke plushie! *Holds up plushie***

**Sakura: You wouldn't!  
**

**Me: Try me!  
**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto or the song! Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.  
**

**Me: Thank u! *Hands Sakura her plushie back*  
**

* * *

It was one fine sunny and dandy day here in Konoha.

Everybody was up and running, but what else would you expect on Mondays?

But one person was the most hectic out of all of them.

You could only see a pink blob by how fast she's moving back and forth in her apartment.

This girl's name is Haruno Sakura and she's officially running late for school.

"Shit! Stupid alarm clock! Why didn't you ring!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door of her apartment.

No she wasn't an orphan. She just wanted to be independent and live by herself. Even though they live in a mansion she still chose to live in a medium sized apartment.

**'Sorry to burst your bubble but your alarm clock did ring. You just squashed it into little pieces and went back to sleep.'**Inner Sakura replied.

'Oh, shut up! I don't need more annoyances thank you very much!' Sakura replied as she kept running.

**'Whatever!' **and with that Inner Sakura stalked off somewhere else.

"Thank Kami-sama! I made it!" Sakura yelled as she made it to the front entrance with 5 minutes to spare.

"Phew! I thought I was late! Well better get to class" and with that said the pink haired beauty walked to her first period, homeroom.

* * *

Homeroom

"Yo, Saki! Why are you all sweaty and stuff? You're a mess!" Ino exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you ran again thinking that you were late, didn't you?" Tenten said with a smirk.

"U-um, Sakura-chan, y-you do know t-that Kakashi-sensei is a-always late right?" Hinata pointed out.

"Oh right! Hehehe." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her neck.

They all sat in their seats and talked a bit while waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come.

"Sak, I'll fix your hair. It's super messy, you do know you could've taken your car right?" Ino said while fixing Sakura's hair.

"Well, then I'd be caught in traffic and be even more late." Sakura replied.

Suddenly screeching became heard and only one thougth came to the four girls' minds: fangirls.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"SHIKA-KUN GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NEJI-KUN YOU'RE SO HOT!"

and the ever endless screams of the fangirls continued.

All of them were sluts, and there are many proofs.

One would be their uniform.

Regular uniform(Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten's)

A white button up elbow sleeved dress shirt with the school symbol at the bottom left part of the shirt. A green and white checkered skirt that ended at their thighs, white knee high socks and black shoes, leather or not is okay but it needs to be black. (Hinata's are black flats, Ino's are black 2-inch heeled calf boots, Sakura's are black heelless ankle boots and Tenten's are black converse.)

Fangirl's uniform

A white button up elbow sleeved dress shirt with the school symbol at the bottom left part of the shirt, with 3-4 buttons unbuttoned. A green and white checkered skirt that ended just below their ass, white knee high socks and black 3-5 inched heeled shoes.

"Ugh, why wont these fangirls back off? I already have Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled which was heard by the girls and caused the Hyuga heiress to turn a bright red color.

"Damn troublesome fangirls." Shikamaru said while pushing his way through, making Ino giggle at her crush's expression.

"Hn." Neji said as he tried to make his way out of the sea of raging fangirls. Keyword "tried" means he didn't succeed so he sent a look of "HELP ME!" to Tenten who just stood there stiffling laughs at her boyfriend's current situation.

"Hn. Get off." Sasuke said and shoved off the fangirls which made Sakura shake her head completely amused at what her best guy friend was doing.

Finally the girls got tired and helped the boys and dragged them over to their seats.

"So did you guys hear that Kurenai-sensei gonna make some students sing a song today at music class." Ino said.

"I hope it's not me, I'm not the vocal type." Sakura said while she sent Sasuke a be quiet look.

"Sak we've never even heard you sing, how do you even know that you're not the vocal type?" Ino said.

"Yeah, remember the time you said you weren't the cheerleader type? Well you even beat Ino as captain that time." Tenten said.

"Well I'm just not." sakura said as she shrugged.

Yes, only Sasuke has heard Sakura sing. Well that's what you get if you've known each other while you were still developing in your mother's womb.

* * *

Music Class

"Okay, so I'll pick some students to sing in front of the class. This will serve as 50% percent of their grades in this class, so I suggest you should give your best." Kurenai said and started calling names.

'Phew, I'm not called yet.' Sakura thought with relief.

**'Yea but if you do, would you sing something that would relate your feelings with Sasuke-kun?'**

'What do you mean feelings? I don't have any feelings for my bestfriend.'

**'Well face it honey, you do. And just let it out already it's giving me a headache!'**

'Fine, fine. IF I get called.'

**'I know you could the one by Mandy Moore.'**

'Which one? Crush?'

**'Yup! That one.'**

"And last but not least Haruno Sakura."

**'Well, you just got called honey.'**

'Shut up!'

Sakura stalked over to the front and whispered the song that she's doing in Kurenai's ear.

"Okay." Kurenai replied.

Sakura opened her mouth as soon as semi-fast beats started coming out of the speakers inside the classroom.

(Song is crush by mandy moore)

"Excellent work Sakura!" Kurenai praised the pinkette.

"Saki! You said you're not the vocal type! You were ah-mazing!" Ino yelled at the rosette.

Ringggggg

"Well there goes the bell bye guys!" Sakura said as she bolted out the classroom.

'Phew! Good thing music class is my last period! I don't know what I'll do if I face Sasuke!'

**'Well, then why did you do it?'**

'You forced me to idiot!'

**'Oh right my bad! Hehe! Oi! Sakura watch out!' **Inner Sakura warned the outer.

'What are y' Sakura was cut off from her thought as she bumped into something or rather someone just as she was about to pass the gate..

"Ow." Sakura said.

"Hn, Sakura."

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun! H-hi w-well I g-gotta g-g-go now! W-well bye!" Sakura stuttered as she bolted to the doors which failed because of the hand that suddenly gripped her arm and pulled her back to Sasuke.

"Hn, what's the hurry?" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Oh U-um. W-well my cat is sick so I need to bring her to the vet!" Sakura blabbered without thinking.

"Sak, do I need to remind you that you hate cats?" Sasuke stated with an amused expression.

"Hehehe." Sakura laughed sheepishly. "But really Sasuke-kun, I need to go now." and with that she walked around her bestfriend.

"Who was that song for?"

Sakura halted to stop after the question came out of the raven haired teen's mouth.

"I-it was for" Sakura paused to think what she should answer.

_'Should I tell him that it was for him?'_

**'No! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Just say that it was for someone special.' **Inner screamed_  
_

"It was for someone special!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn? Someone special huh?" Sasuke said _'Could it be Naruto? No it couldn't be. She knows that the dobe likes Hyuga's cousin. Kiba? I knew it that mutt! I am gonna beat himup so hard that he'll be stuck in the hospital for a year.' _Sasuke thought darkly.

"Is it for Kiba?"

"Wh-what? Kiba! No way! Ew! Gross! Why'd you even think that I like him! I thought you know better Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then who was it for? Just tell me Sakura." Sasuke said seriously.

"And why would I tell you Sasuke?" Sakura said as she turned around not using the -kun to his name meant she's getting serious.

"Because I'm your bestfriend." Sasuke stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, so?" Sakura retorted.

"Damn it Sakura! Just tell me." Sasuke demanded, close to losing his cool.

"Why. Give me one valid reason." Sakura said with a glare.

Sakura was caught off guard by what Sasuke did. In a blink of an eye Haruno Sakura was pinned to one of the trees in the courtyard, by her bestfriend: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Are you challenging me, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said as he pinned his bestfriend to the tree.

"I-I, um... l-let g-go of m-me S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp with her face redder than a cherry.

"Hm. How about no." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Not until you tell me."

"O-okay, i-it was f-for..." Sakura mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Sasuke said mockingly.

'It was for you! Happy now?" Sakura yelled at him and stared at the ground.

"M-me?" Sasuke said shocked by what she said. He wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Sak." Sasuke said as he lifted his bestfriend's face to make her look up at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you like me?"

"Yes. Go, laugh at me." Sakura said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Dummy, why'd you think that I'd laugh at you?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You mean, you don't hate me?" Sakura said to him with wide eyes.

"You're my bestfriend, do you think I'd hate you?" Sasuke replied. "Plus, I like you too." He finished with a smile. A smile only for the girl in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly before her lips were claimed by the man who was pinning her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as soon as they parted.

"I love you too Sak." Sasuke said with a smile as he leaned his forehead next to her's.

* * *

**Me: Did ya like it? Huh! Did ya! Did ya! Well if you did review! Please the little lonely button is waiting! :D Ja!**


End file.
